Breath Me
by Keiii
Summary: "aku ingin pulang" "bukan pulang ke rumah, tapi ke surga." (gak bisa bikin summary emang:v) /junhao/junhui x Minghao/seventeen/mentalill/


"Apa kekhawatiran yang tengah terjadi didalam otakmu itu, Minghao?" Tanya seorang pria berjas putih yang duduk di hadapannya.

Orang yang disebut Minghao itu terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk, dia menggigit bibirnya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pikiran.

"Kau masih keberatan untuk bercerita? Ya sudah tak apa, aku akan menunggu." Ucap pria berjas putih itu seraya tersenyum kecil.

Pria berjas putih itu bangkit dari duduknya, melepas jas putihnya yang tadi melekat di tubuhnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Minghao. Minghao hanya menatap kikuk tangan pria itu.

"Minggu kemarin aku sudah berjanji akan memberikanmu semangkuk ramen kan? Aku kita pergi ke kedai ramen." Jelas pria itu.

Minghao masih diam.

"Jun-ge.. aku takut.." lirih Minghao dengan nada yang sangat pelan, dia menggenggam tangan Junhui-pria berjas putih- dengan kedua tangannya.

Tangan Junhui yang lainnya, mengusap pelan surai Brunette milik Minghao. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya menyesuaikan dengan tinggi Minghao yang sedang duduk.

Minghao yang sedari tadi menunduk kini mendongakkan kepalanya menatap manik hitam milik Junhui, mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Aku ingin pulang, Jun-ge" lirih Minghao, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Pulang? Aku antarkan oke!" Ujar Junhui dengan nada lembut.

Minghao menggeleng.

"Bukan pulang ke rumah, tapi ke surga" kali ini Minghao berbisik, untung saja pendengaran Junhui cukup tajam.

Junhui sebisa mungkin menjaga ekspresinya tetap ramah seperti sebelum Minghao mengatakan kalimat dengan makna negatif itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin pulang ke surga?" Tanya Junhui.

Minghao menghela napasnya berat, dia menggigit bibirnya cemas karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Junhui.

"Hao ingin pulang.. pulang ke surga.." lirihnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Junhui, dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi, giginya menggigit bibirnya semakin keras.

Junhui menangkup pipi Minghao dengan sebelah tangannya, ibu jarinya mengusap pelan bibir Minghao, berharap Minghao menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya itu.

Minghao itu cengeng, air matanya mengalir. Kali ini ibu jari Junhui menyeka air mata Minghao yang mengalir terus-menerus, tapi dia membiarkan Minghao menangis tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Hanya Isak tangis Minghao yang menggema di dalam ruangan pribadi Junhui dari sekarang hingga sepuluh menit kemudian. Minghao selalu seperti ini, jadi Junhui cukup mengerti harus memperlakukan pasien spesialnya ini seperti apa.

Xu Minghao, 22th.

Memiliki gangguan kepribadian ambang, depresi, mood disorder, paranoia, self-harm Dan juga gangguan kecemasan. Dengan presentase tertinggi pada gangguan kepribadian ambang dan Depresi.

"Kalaupun aku tak bisa pulang ke surga. Tak apa kalau aku harus pulang ke neraka jahanam sekalipun, aku tak peduli, ge. Neraka lebih baik dari pada dunia ini" ucap Minghao disela isak tangisnya.

Matanya terpejam erat, membuat air matanya semakin deras. Tangannya yang menggenggam satu tangan Junhui pun semakin erat menggenggam tangan Junhui. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Giginya menggertak. Wajah manisnya kini merah padam karena menangis.

Meskipun Junhui mengerti apa yang terjadi pada pasiennya Sampai saat ini dia belum tau bagaimana cara menenangkannya. Beberapa cara telah ia coba, tetapi hasilnya nih. Minghao tak pernah menjadi tenang.

Mulai dari dorongan motivasi, senyuman, musik, hipnosis-ilmunya belum sampai-, pelukan. Junhui tidak bisa menggunakan anti depresan kepada Minghao, dia memiliki alergi. Dan, berakhir dengan Junhui yang meminum anti depresan karena stres memikirkan pasien spesialnya ini.

"Pikirkan satu hal yang bisa membuatmu bahagia" pinta Junhui dengan berbisik lembut.

Minghao masih tetap terisak seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dalam pikirannya hanyalah hal-hal yang paling ia benci yang ditampilkan oleh otaknya. Hal itu membuat Minghao semakin tak terkendali, kali ini dia mulai berteriak.

Salah langkah, pikir Junhui. Dia mendongakkan kepala Minghao dengan tangannya yang masih menangkup pipi Minghao. Minghao membuka matanya sedikit, untuk sekedar menatap kawan bicaranya. Lalu membawa kepalanya menuju bahu tegap milik Junhui.

"Aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk bahagia ge" ucap Minghao dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Junhui segera mengelus lembut rambut Minghao, terkadang menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Minghao.

"Itu tidak benar Hao, semua orang termasuk kau berhak untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan, baik dari diri sendiri maupun orang lain" tutur Junhui lembut.

"Mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Dari orang lain?" Gumam Minghao, dia menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bukankah itu egois ge, berharap kebahagian dari orang lain. Padahal belum tentu si orang yang memberikan kebahagiaan itu sudah bahagia, bagaimana bisa!"

"Hao, dengarkan aku. Aku dapat bahagia dengan melihat orang lain bahagia, ini bukan simbiosis parasitisme seperti yang kau bayangkan, terkadang kebahagiaan seseorang itu seperti radiasi, membuat aku terpapar oleh kebahagiaan yang orang itu rasakan. Dalam kasusku, aku bahagia jika berada di dekatmu, apalagi jika bisa melihat mu bahagia, Hao." Tuturnya masih dengan nada lembutnya.

"Jangan jadikan aku alasanmu bahagia, ge! Aku tak pantas!" Lirih Minghao.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Minghao terdiam dalam isakkannya. Suasana itu terjadi sekitar tiga menit lamanya.

"Gege jangan bahagia jika aku bahagia, itu terdengar kejam" Minghao berbisik, Junhui diam berharap Minghao melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"Karena aku bahagia jika aku bisa mati, aku bisa pulang, aku bisa tidur selama-lamanya"

Kali ini Junhui merengkuh tubuh Minghao, mencoba membuat Minghao tenang. Junhui memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mungkin dia butuh anti-depresan setelah ini, pikir Junhui.

"Hm.. aku akan membongkar kartuku, saat aku berusia dua belas tahun aku sama sepertimu. Tak ada hari yang menyenangkan selama aku hidup, tanpa perhatian, tanpa kasih sayang, tanpa pengertian dari siapapun. Orang tuaku terlalu sibuk bekerja, dan pada masa itu aku merasa aku tak memilik siapapun. Belum lagi tuntutan-tuntutan dari keluargaku, mereka selalu bilang kalau aku harus menjadi orang yang cerdas, aku harus bisa menjadi a, b, c, d sesuai dengan apa yang mereka harapkan. Dan, itu menjadi beban bagiku" Junhui terdiam sejenak, dia mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Suatu saat, ketika aku sedang mencatat apa yang harus aku pelajari aku sadar kalau aku sangat-sangat lelah rasanya aku tak sanggup lagi. Terselip rasa khawatir dan takut pada rasa lelah itu. Seperti, aku tidak tau lagi, aku tak sanggup lagi, daripada harus menghadapi masa depan lebih baik mati saja, aku tidak mau mengecewakan keluarga ku karena aku gagal. Saat aku berada diperjalanan, aku selalu berharap aku mengalami kecelakaan, kalau aku tak mati aku harap aku cacat. Dengan harapan mereka bisa mengerti kenapa aku gagal" lanjut Junhui, ditaruhnya dagu miliknya di atas kepala Minghao. Hidungnya mencium aroma apel dari rambut Minghao.

"Ya kira-kira begitulah apa yang aku rasakan. Rasa takut, khawatir, lelah, panik semuanya menjadi satu. Ah, aku jadi ingin menangis" ucap Junhui lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut halus Minghao.

"Jangan takut, ada aku disini. Sejauh ini kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Hao. Jika kau lelah aku ada untukmu, jangan sungkan kepadaku, jangan takut" tutur Junhui dengan nada lembutnya.

Kali ini tangan Minghao melingkar di punggung Junhui, dia memeluk Junhui erat sangat erat. Tangisannya pecah saat mendengar apa yang terakhir Junhui ucapkan.

"Iya, aku lelah ge! Aku takut, sangat takut. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana menghadapinya, ini terlalu berat bagiku. Aku ini tak bisa melakukan apapun tapi kenapa orang orang berharap banyak dariku. Kenapa ge? Karena mereka percaya padaku? Aku tak butuh, itu membuatku tertekan, aku takut ge" rancu Minghao dalam pelukan Junhui.

"Terkadang, dunia terasa begitu dingin kepadaku. Aku benci" gumam Minghao.

"Tak perlu risau, aku akan menjadi tungku perapian saat kau merasakan dinginnya dunia kepadamu" Balas Junhui.

Dilepaskan rengkuhannya, lalu menatap wajah Minghao yang merah karena menangis cukup lama, matanya sembab, hidungnya merah. Tanpa sadar Junhui mengecup bibir Minghao secepat kilat, mata sembabnya itu terbuka lebar saat Junhui mengecup bibirnya.

"Jika kau ingin pulang, pulanglah kepadaku."


End file.
